supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dean Winchester
Dean Winchester ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Supernatural. Er ist der Sohn von John und Mary. Er reist zusammen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Sam durch das Land und bekämpft als Jäger alle übernatürlichen Bedrohungen.__TOC__ Persönlichkeit Dean ist der Draufgänger von den zwei Brüdern. Er geht seinem Job als Jäger sorgfältig nach und lässt kaum Platz für andere Gedanken als die Jagd. Er scheint fast schon süchtig nach der Jagd, dem Abenteuer und der Gefahr. Erst wenn man Dean besser kennt, wird einem klar, dass er nur versucht, seine Gedanken zu verdrängen. Dean macht es zu schaffen, dass seine Eltern verstorben sind. Er musste nach dem Tod seiner Mutter immer auf seinen jüngeren Bruder achten und wurde selbst kaum als eine eigene Person vom Vater wahrgenommen. Dean liebt seinen Bruder über alles, aber versuchte durch sein Engagement immer die Aufmerksamkeit von John auf sich zu lenken. Er hat es sich angewöhnt, den Alleskönner raushängen zu lassen. Somit versucht er immer kaltblütig und ohne weitere Gedanken an die Personen, die eventuell bei der Jagd unschuldig ums Leben kommen, seine Jagd zu beenden und die Personen zu retten, die nicht in das Geschehen verwickelt sind. Sein Sarkasmus sorgt dennoch immer für Belustigung und sorgt dafür, dass niemand nahe genug an ihn heran kommt. Dean hat Probleme damit, über Gefühle zu sprechen, außer es geht um die Sicherheit seines Bruders. In diesen Fällen wirkt er manchmal wie eine über besorgte Mutter. Er versucht seine Schwächen und Fehler zu überspielen und zeigt nur selten Momente der Schwäche. Das heißt nicht, dass Dean keine menschlichen Züge hat. Er ist emotional wie jeder andere auch, was man immer wieder im Laufe der Serie wahr nimmt. Seine Ängste sind auch da, auch wenn er sie überwinden kann, wenn es sich nicht verhindern lässt.Er ist ein starrsinniger Mensch, der zu Beginn nicht einmal an Engel oder Gott glaubt. Dean ist etwas pessimistisch eingestellt, wenn er über die Welt nachdenkt. Oftmals bemerkt man auch, dass er Neid gegenüber normalen Menschen verspürt, da diese ein glückliches Leben führen können. Am meisten macht ihn zu schaffen, dass sein Bruder nicht das Leben führen kann, welches er sich gewünscht hat. Als er herausfindet, dass seine Familie komplett aus Jägern besteht ist er ebenfalls enttäuscht. Man merkt, dass er viel von dem Charakter seiner Mutter hat. Er wünscht sich eigentlich nur, dass er und sein Bruder ein normales Leben führen können. Dennoch versteht er, dass es ihre Bestimmung ist zu Jagen. Aussehen left|180px Dean ist 1,82m groß und muskulös gebaut, dennoch ist er ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Sam. Er hat kurze braune Haare und grüne Augen. Zudem kleidet er sich meist eher locker und lässig. Seine Lederjacke und einfache Jeans trägt er wohl am liebsten oder zumindest am häufigsten. Zudem trägt er meistens dunkle Sachen, wie schwarze T-shirts. Vornehmere Kleidung, wie Anzüge, trägt er nur wenn sich die Brüder wegen einer Mission "verkleiden" müssen. In den ersten paar Staffeln trägt er hauptsächlich die Lederjacke seines Vaters. In den ersten vier Staffeln trägt er auch ein Amulett um seinen Hals, welches er als Kind von Sam gekriegt hat. Castiel leiht es in der fünften Staffel aus, um damit Gott zu finden (Da es heiß wird, in seiner nähe). Nach einiger Zeit erklärt er es als "nutzlos" und Dean wirft es weg. Nachdem er aus der Hölle kam hatte er eine aufbrannte Hand auf der Schulter. Im Laufe der Zeit verändert Dean kaum etwas an seinem Äußeren. Hintergrund Seine Kindheit war nicht wirklich schön. Als er vier Jahre alt war, starb seine Mutter durch die Hand Azazels. Das Haus der Familie brannte nieder, Sam trank von Azaels Blut und Deans Leben, wie er es kannte war für immer vorbei. Sein Vater wurde zum Jäger. Er wollte alles darüber herausfinden, wie seine Frau starb und wer dafür verantwortlich war. Dean musste auf "Sammy" aufpassen, wenn sein Vater jagen war. Sams Schutz schien John wichtiger zu sein, als der von Dean. So musste es sich zumindest für den jungen Dean angefühlt haben. Sam wurde behütet, wusste nichts von dem Leben seines Vaters und war wie ein kleines Lamm. Dean dagegen war in alles eingeweiht, er verstand warum er aufpassen sollte, sehnte sich aber nach der Anerkennung und Liebe seines Vaters. Er versuchte, im Gegensatz zu Sam, seinen Vater immer zufrieden zu stellen und lebte das Leben, welches sein Vater sich für die beiden wünschte. Dean konnte niemals verstehen, warum sich Sam immer den Worten ihres Vaters widersetzte. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu Sam, wohl keine eigene Meinung dem Vater gegenüber. Er warf alles für den Job als Jäger hin. Er ahmte ihn nach und versuchte auch als erwachsener Mann ihm zu imponieren. Bis zum Tod des Vaters gab Dean alles um ihm zu gefallen. Als sein Vater sein eigenes Leben für das von Dean eintauschte, musste Dean wohl endgültig verstanden haben, dass sein Vater ihn immer liebte. Handlungsverlauf Staffel 01 Zu Beginn der ersten Staffel holt Dean seinen Bruder Sam um zusammen mit ihm seinen Vater zu finden. Dieser ist einem Dämon auf der Spur, der das Leben ihrer Mutter auf dem Gewissen hat. Sams Freundin stirbt bald darauf durch die Hand des selben Dämons, so machen sich die beiden auf den Weg um ihren Vater zu finden. Die beiden werden mit allerhand übernatürlichen Wesen konfrontiert und vielen Gefahren ausgesetzt. Erste Details über seine Vergangenheit werden bekannt. So trifft er zum Beispiel auf seine erste große Liebe Cassie, welcher er damals von seinem Job als Jäger erzählte. Ebenso zeigt sich wieso Dean, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Sam, so sehr auf seinen Vater fixiert ist. Er erinnert sich daran wie seine Kindheit war und wie er sich einmal seinem Vater widersetzte und somit Sams Leben in Gefahr brachte. Später finden die Brüder ihren Vater, jedoch müssen sie sich entscheiden, ob sie ihn töten und somit den Dämon, der Besitz von ihm ergriff oder den Dämon entkommen lassen. Dean will nicht, dass Sam seinen Vater erschießt und somit verwunden sie ihn nur mit dem Colt, damit der Dämon dessen Körper verlässt. Es rächt sich, denn auf dem anschließenden Weg ins Krankenhaus werden sie von einem LKW angefahren und schwer verletzt. Staffel 02 Dean wacht nach dem Unfall im Krankenhaus auf. Er ist nun eine Art Geist und niemand kann ihn sehen. Er wird von einem Wesen verfolgt und muss sich nun beeilen. Er versucht seinen Bruder Sam zu kontaktieren, der übernatürliche Kräfte entwickelt hat. Es gelingt ihm. Dean wird gerettet indem sein Vater einen Pakt mit Azazel eingeht. Er tauscht sein eigenes Leben gegen das seines Sohnes. Dean wird wieder gesund, aber John stirbt. Nun wollen Dean und Sam Azazel umso mehr erwischen und jagen ihn die Staffel über. Azazel hat aber weit aus mehr zu tun als die Winchesters zu quälen. So muss Dean erkennen, dass sein geliebter kleiner Bruder in Gefahr ist. Sam ist nicht der einzige mit besonderen Kräften, auch andere Kinder haben Azazel schon einmal getroffen und wurden von ihm auserwählt um seine Armee anzuführen. Sam wird entführt und muss von Dean gerettet werden. Aber Dean kommt zu spät. Er kann seinen Bruder nicht mehr retten und somit stirbt Sam in seinen Armen. Da Dean ohne seinen Bruder nicht leben kann sucht er einen Dämon auf und geht einen Pakt mit ihm ein. Der Dämon belebt Sam wieder, dafür muss Dean nach einem Jahr in die Hölle. Dean verschweigt seinem Bruder zunächst was er für ihn getan hat, aber er erfährt es bald darauf. Nach der Rettung Sams müssen sie Azazel aufhalten, der mithilfe des Colts das Tor zur Hölle öffnen will. Sie kommen zu spät und obwohl Dean es endlich schafft Azazel zu vernichten haben sie die Apokalypse heraufbeschworen. Staffel 03 Deans letztes Jahr auf Erden beginnt. Sam sucht fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit seinen Bruder zu retten. Während sie viele neue Kreaturen jagen müssen bekommt Sam schon einen Vorgeschmack auf das Leben ohne seinen Bruder. Der Trickster sorgt dafür, dass Dean immer und immer wieder stirbt. Während er selbst sich nicht daran erinnert erlebt Sam Deans Todestag wieder und wieder und sieht seinen Bruder auf jede erdenkliche Weise sterben. Am Schluss lässt der Trickster Dean sterben und Sam lebt eine lange Zeit ohne ihn bis er den Trickster erneut trifft und ihn dazu bringen kann Dean wieder zurück zu holen. Ebenso treffen die beiden auf Ruby, eine Dämonin die ihnen oftmals hilft. Während Sam ihr mehr und mehr Vertrauen schenkt bleibt Dean misstrauisch. Ein neuer gefährlicher Gegner wird in diesem Jahr auch Lilith die Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Durch Bela Talbot, einer Diebin, die den Brüdern oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht bekommt Dean auch einen Vorgeschmack auf die Hölle. Er bekommt mit, wie sie von den Höllenhunden geholt wird und wartet schließlich selbst auf sein Ende. Kurz vor dem Ablauf von Deans Frist legen die Brüder sichm zusammen mit Ruby und Bobby, mit Lilith an. Sie versuchen sie zu vernichten um den Vertrag aufzulösen, aber es gelingt ihnen nicht. Dean landet in der Hölle. Man sieht, dass er an Händen und Füßen mit Ketten gefesselt ist. Diese gehen aber auch noch durch an dere Körperteile. In der letzten Szene sieht man, dass er nach Sam ruft und ihn um Hilfe bittet, aber dieser kann ihn nicht mehr hören. Staffel 04 Dean war vier Monate in der Hölle, doch plötzlich ist er wieder zurück. Er weiß nicht wie er das geschafft hat, sucht aber erstmal Sam auf, der ihn auch sofort attackiert. Nachdem er alle Test über sich ergehen lassen musste und sich nun herausstellt, dass er ein normaler Mensch ist muss er feststellen, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich nun zum negativen verändert hat. Er hat One-Night-Stands und ist sehr kaltblütig geworden. Man sieht, dass er versucht Dean nachzuahmen. Auch Bobby ist über das Wiedersehen mit Dean zunächst nicht begeistert. Er versucht ihn zu töten, bis ihn Sam überzeugen kann, dass es sich um den "echten" Dean handelt. Nun stellt sich aber die Frage wer ihn zurück geholt hat. Die Antwort lautet: Castiel. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sein Retter ein Engel war, der auf Gottes Befehl gehandelt hat. Dean ist skeptisch, aber wird nach und nach überzeugt. Mit Castiel an seiner Seite findet Dean einiges über seine Familie heraus. Bei einer Zeitreise stellt sich heraus, dass Deans Mutter eine Jägerin war. Es war kein Zufall, dass Sam von Azazel auserwählt wurde, sondern ein Pakt. Dean muss sich nun neuen Aufgaben widmen. Er und Castiel haben eine Mission und nebenbei muss sich Dean um Sam kümmern, der nun droht süchtig nach Dämonenblut zu werden. Dean macht nebenbei noch eine neue Erfahrung. Er wird von der Krankheit Gelbfieber befallen und hat nun höllische Angst vor allen erdenklichen Dingen. Verursacher dieser Panik ist ein Geist, den die Jäger aber ausschalten können, bevor Dean vor Angst stirbt. Anschließend geht es darum zu verhindern, dass 66 Siegel gebrochen werden, die den gefallenen Erzengel Luzifer befreien würden. Dean brach in seiner Zeit in der Hölle das erste und nun müssen sie verhindern, dass die anderen 65 gebrochen werden. Dabei treffen die Brüder auf Anna Milton. Die Junge Frau ist etwas besonderes. Sie kann Engel hören und bekommt Nachrichten von ihnen. Des Weiteren hat sie besondere Fähigkeiten. Sie und Dean kommen sich näher, aber sie wird dann von ihm verraten, als Sam in Gefahr gerät. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Engel ist und auch ihre Kräfte später wiederbekommt. Am Ende der Staffel töten sie Lilith und das letzte Siegel wird gebrochen. Daraufhin wird Luzifer befreit. Staffel 05 Die Brüder müssen zusehen, wie Luzifer entkommt. Die Apokalypse beginnt und sie suchen nach einer Waffe um ihn aufzuhalten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass nur das Schwert von Michael ihn aufhalten kann und das verkörpert Dean. Er ist Michaels rechtmäßige Hülle, weigert sich aber ihm seinen Körper zu überlassen. Im Gegensatz dazu ist Sam die wahre Hülle von Luzifer. Sie versuchen eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden die Apokalypse aufzuhalten. Dean hat Visionen in denen er sieht wie die Zukunft verläuft, wenn er sich gegen seine Bestimmung auflehnt. Es würde Luzifer gelingen die Menschheit mit einem dämonischen Virus zu vernichten. Die Hilfe von Gott können die Brüder auch nicht erwarten, denn er ist verschwunden. Es heißt sogar er sei tot. Sie treffen auf weitere Engel. Raphael war es, der Gottes Tod verkündete. Gabriel treffen sie in unerwarteter Gestalt. Als sie einen Fall untersuchen, in dem anscheinend der "unglaubliche Hulk" der Hauptverdächtige ist, landen sie in einer Art Parallelwelt, die wie das Fernsehprogramm funktioniert. Sie stoßen auf den Trickster, der sich aber als Gabriel entpuppt. Er ist somit mehr als ein einfacher Halbgott. Die Brüder suchen nun nach den Ringen der Apokalyptischen Reiter, die Luzifers Käfig öffnen und somit die Möglichkeit bieten ihn wieder einzusperren. Als sie die Ringe haben kommt es zu einem Kampf. Michael nahm sich inzwischen eine andere Hülle, Adam Milligan, Dean und Sams Bruder. Sam dahingegen gestattet Luzifer seine Hülle zu sein. Er wird nun von Luzifer kontrolliert. Während des Kampfes gegen Michael erhält Sam kurz die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, öffnet den Käfig und stürzt sich hinein. Michael folgt ihm nun. Dean und Castiel bleiben zurück. Dean geht nach einem Gespräch mit Castiel zu Lisa und Ben Braeden, da Sam ihn darum gebeten hatte. Später sieht man die drei beim Abendessen. Staffel 06 Staffel 07 Staffel 08 Familie *Emma (Tochter) das Kind ist in Staffel 7 Folge 13 herrvorgegangen, nachdem Dean einen One Night Stand mit einer Amazone hatte. Jedoch wird noch spekuliert ob sie wirklich Deans Tochter war. *Er hat einen Stiefbruder namens Adam Milligan, der als neue Hülle von Michael auserkohren wird. In Schwanenlied wird er zusammen mit Sam ins Fegefeuer geworfen. Beziehungen *Cassie Robinson war Deans Jugendliebe und die erste Exfreundin, die sie im Laufe der Serie treffen. *Lisa Braeden ist eine alte Geliebte von Dean, die er acht Jahre nach ihrem letzten Treffen das erste Mal wieder sieht. Sie hat einen Sohn, der Deans Kind sein könnte, was Dean sehr nachdenklich stimmt. Zitate |} Trivia *Dean Lieblings Schümpfwort ist: "Son of a bitch" ''(auf der Deutschen Synchro "Schlampe" oder "Mistkerl") *Dean hat die meisten Antagonisten in der Serie getötet. ''(Drei: Azazel, Eve, Dick Roman) *Deans Lederjacke, die er von John geerbt, ist fast identisch mit der von der Titelfigur des Films Taffin. *Dean hat die meisten Zeitreisen in der Serie gemacht. (Vier in die Vergangenheit, eine in die Zukunft) *Dean weiß nicht viel über die Pop-Kultur. Er weiß nicht was eine XBOX ist und denkt MySpace ist eine Pornoseite. Allerdings scheint er auch moderner zu werden, da er später ein Smartphone besitzt, was Sam schockiert. *Dean ist ein großer Filmfan. (Er kennt laut Sam alles über Clint Eastwood-Filme und ist auch ein Chuck Norris Fan) *Dean ist sehr begabt beim flirten. *Dean war schon in sehr vielen verschiedenen Welten. (Erde, Himmel, Hölle, Fegefeuer, etc.) *Dean stammt von Kain oder Abel ab. *Dean liebt Kuchen (ein Running Gag der Show ist das er nie einen bekommt) *Dean hat panische Flugangst. *Dean brach das erste von 66 Siegeln, welche Luzifer befreiten. *Dean verliert immer in "Schere, Stein, Papier". Die einzige Möglichkeit zu gewinnen wäre in einem Parallel-Universum. *Dean dachte, dass Ben Braeden sein Sohn ist. *Dean liebt den Impala so sehr, dass er ihn auch nach einem Totalschaden repariert hat. Galerie Dean with guns.jpeg 1150416 19007 image 120749.jpg 55210.jpg 55207.jpg Dolch eines Erzengels.jpg St02Ep09.jpg St02-Ep15.jpg Dean.jpg Supernaturalgods.jpg Samanddean.jpg SamDeanCastiel.jpg 300px-709.jpg Dean-winchester-picture.jpg Dean-Winchester-supernatural-9379194-1450-967.jpg Zeit zu heiraten.jpg StartseiteGalerieCharaktere.jpg StartseiteGalerieBeziehungen.jpg StartseiteGalerieZubehör.jpg Dean Winchester.jpg DeanS02E02.jpg 3602978555.jpg 4042231910.jpg DeanS01E18.jpg DeanS01E13.jpg Dean-winchester-picture.jpg Supernatural frontline sam dean castiel bobby.jpg S04E02.jpg St04Ep01.jpg S03e06.jpg S03e02.jpg DeanStartseite.png S04E06.jpg Dean (Leviathane).jpg 185496_412661658790855_194816946_n.jpg|Dean und sein Kuchen :3 DeanHell.jpg|Dean in der Hölle Dean Vampir.jpeg|Dean als Vampir 359609.jpg|Dean und der Impala supernatural_wallpaper_41-other.jpg supernatural-s8e06-0006.jpg super-natural-supernatural-127753_1024_768.jpg supernatural-supernatural-6257030-fanpop.jpg supernatural-recap.jpg dean als kind.jpg|dean als kind mit einer Schrotflinte dean als kind.jpg TeenageDean.jpg|dean als teenager en: Dean Winchester Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Familie Campbell Kategorie:Männlich